1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chiropractic massage and more specifically, to a self-fulfilling, upper body chiropractic massage apparatus. The invention relates to a device that stimulates and provides chiropractic therapy to the neck and head area of the body. When in use the present invention allows for lateral and rotational movement of the head and neck muscles. Using a hand held remote control the doctor or patient utilizes a toggle stick to perform single directional movement of the head in a foreword, backward, or side to side motion, or in a clockwise or counter clockwise rotational motion. The head cushion includes a vibration and heating element that is applied to the neck area that can be used in conjunction with the directional and rotational movement, or can be applied alone when the apparatus is stationary. The present invention cradles the head with a cushion housing that is adjustable vertically and laterally to optimize the positioning of the head and allow for comfort. The vibrating and heating element is isolated from the rest of the head cushion to eliminate transmission of such. The head cushion is supported by an adjustable tripod and controlled by an electric motor that provides motion to a spherical gudgeon and socket. In turn the spherical gudgeon and socket allows for the lateral and rotational movement of the head cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other massage devices designed for therapeutic massage. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,865 issued to, Courtney P. Winteron Oct. 5, 1920.
Another patent was issued to Harry C Weaver on Aug. 27, 1928 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,298. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,712 was issued to Adolf P. C. Schramm on Jun. 20, 1933 and still yet another was issued to O. T. Buffalow on Oct. 3, 1935 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,556.
Another patent was issued to Kasuke Sugimoto on May 7, 1958 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,523. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,784 was issued to Brent G. T. et al on Jan. 7, 1966. Another was issued to Howard W Gouge on Mar. 8, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,113 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 4, 1990 to Martin L Kempler as U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,823. A patent was issued on Sep. 10, 1993 to James W Campbell as U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,621 and on Jun. 16, 1997 U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,288 was issued to Dong-Her Wu.
Another patent was issued to Matt J. Wollman on Sep. 22, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,002. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,252 was issued to Egidio Marcantoni on Sep. 28, 1998.
The invention relates in general to movement cure appliances, and particularly to an appliance which may be used as an abdominal massage to simulate the action of the large intestine or colon.
As heretofore practiced, appliances of this kind have generally involved a more or less complicated arrangement of parts, which not only incur considerable expense in manufacture but also, by means of their multiplicity of parts, make it necessary for the user to employ inconvenient methods in deriving the benefits of the appliance.
It is an object to provide a machine which will impart to an engaging member adapted to contact a portion of the anatomy of an individual reciprocating motion through a short distance.
Because of the great tension exercised on the engaging member or belt it is necessary to provide an actuating mechanism which is extremely rugged in construction.
An electric vibrator apparatus such is adapted for massage purposes, although the features of the improvement would be available for other practical purposes such as treatment or mixing liquids, or use in the laboratory or otherwise for grinding, cutting, polishing, or other treatments or solids, such as a vibratory razor.
The general object of the invention is to provide an electric vibrator operated by a motor of the type having an oscillating shaft, permitting a simple construction in that a plain iron armature without winding may be employed, with a restoring spring opposing the field magnet. Such a motor may be synchronous with the frequency of current alteration, as 60 cycles per second, the vibrator delivering an oscillating movement which is powerful although scarcely perceptible to the eye.
This invention relates to a vibrating massager, and aims to provide a novel construction of massaging arm having a ball or roller means to more efficiently move over and massage the spinal tissues and the feet, although capable of use generally.
It further aims to provide a removable element between the balls, for massaging purposes, preferably projecting slightly beyond the balls.
An apparatus for the correction of displaced spondyls. It is an important object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for correcting displaced spondyls of the spinal column without causing irritation of the nerves of the spinal cord or of the muscles adjacent thereto.
In accordance with this invention there is provided an apparatus comprising a pair of semi cylindrical members, preferably made of rubber, which are adapted to apply functional rolling contact on the spondyls and to the back of the patient in the vicinity of the spondyls whereby there are imparted to said spondyls effective extending and contracting actions in a direction longitudinally of the spinal column.
An apparatus relating to a mechanical massager for both general and localized or concentrated massaging of various areas of the human body which usually is done by the hand, and includes a mechanical massager capable of pressing, kneading, stroking, and other such motions ordinarily done by the hand. It is an object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive practical mechanical massager capable of use in the home, office, automobile, or wherever needed to relieve tensions, muscular spasms, fatigue and the like, and installable in existing objects, such as chairs, tables, pillows, beds and the like when there is need for the motions imparted by the hand of a trained technician thereby to provide a beneficial therapeutic effect.
An apparatus for providing automatic back washing for a user is disclosed. The back washer of this invention includes a housing which contains an electrical drive source such as a motor, gearing means and a switching means. According to a preferred embodiment, insulated extension member is provided for activating the switch while the back washer is in operation. The gearing means drives a detachable mounting member to which there is attached padding and a cover, respectively. In the preferred embodiment, power shaft is driven by gearing means and includes ridges and grooves to provide a spline which in turn cooperates with a sleeve. According to the preferred embodiment the apparatus is portable and sets on a bathroom counter.
A device to physically massage a person, the subject lying in a horizontal position and the massaging device positioned over the subject. The massager is comprised of an outer cage in the form of a rectangular cubed structure and an inner carriage in the form of a square frame which is positioned within the cage. The inner carriage, fitted with and mounted on bearings, traverses horizontally toward and away from patient, on guiding tracks, tracks being rigidly mounted in outer cage, this movement being provided by a motor driven crank. The above mentioned carriage assembly houses four horizontally-mounted elongated arms, which are rectangular in form, extending out beyond the cage""s perimeter and which are raised vertically by a motor driven crankshaft, then dropped by gravity on patient. A spring-assisted adjustable device is incorporated to affect the intensity of the arm drop weight on a patient. The above described massaging apparatus is mounted on an upright cylindrical pipe structure to facilitate its movement in a horizontal oscillating motion by a motor-mounted crank arm.
A device that simulates massage of various parts of the human body by a human hand as closely as possible. The device involves providing two concentric planes, one created by the rotation of a main shaft, at its projection point of intersection with the applicator head, and the second the plane created by the exposed surface of the applicator head. The offset of these planes is adjustable with seventeen degrees being found to be ideal. The applicator head pivots throughout a complete 360 degrees of slow rotation without any turning torque being generated due to the placement of a ball bearing at its point of connection. These applicator heads, which are exchangeable, based on desired size, shape or consistency, are constructed of a flexible material such as rubber, latex, plastic or fabric and form a flexible envelope. Small pellets, or some other suitable material, are loosely enclosed in the applicator head and provide a contour conforming quality to the head. The massage device generates direct circularly rotating pressure without risking inflicting lateral trauma to the tissue of the patient. The device is envisioned to be primarily used from a stationary support stand where the point of contact with the patient, and the amount of pressure applied, can be controlled and uniformly maintained although the device can be used as a hand held massage machine if desired.
A pad type roller massager comprising an upper supporting bracket and a lower supporting brackets, an upper bracket cover and a lower bracket cover, a driving mechanism, a guiding column A, a sliding block, an eccentric motor, a positioning cover for motor, a position controller, a plurality of screws S, and a rollers assembly is provided. The upper and lower supporting brackets are connected by those pair of guiding column which are parallel with each other. A sliding block is moveably attached to the guiding columns and may move upward and downward along the guiding columns. The upper supporting bracket is enclosed with an upper bracket cover and the upper supporting bracket is rotationally disposed with a pulley therein. The lower supporting bracket is also enclosed with a lower bracket cover and the lower supporting bracket is disposed with a worm gear motor which in turn meshed with a worm gear having a pulley formed thereof. A belt is guided via the pulley and the worm gear having pulley. The free end of the belt is fixedly attached to the sliding block. Consequently, when the worm gear motor is rotated, the belt as well as the sliding block is moved upward and downward. The sliding block is further provided with a position controller which can reverse the rotating direction of the worm gear motor when the controller reach to the upper or lower supporting brackets. A plurality of rollers assemblies are carried by the sliding block and which may exert a massaging movement to the muscle when the rollers assemblies are moved along the guiding columns. The sliding block is further provided with an eccentric motor which provides vibration to the sliding block. As a result, the massager is featured with a three dimensional massaging movement.
A hand-held massager includes an elongated handle, a contoured first massaging member or massaging head resiliently coupled to the handle, and at least one other massaging member or node mounted on the massaging head for providing an intense localized massage. The hand-held massager further includes a plurality of vibration inducing elements. A first vibration inducing element includes a main motor housed substantially within the handle is linked to a drive shaft extending from the motor into the massaging head. A massaging head eccentric cam is connected to the drive shaft within the massaging head for generally vibrating the massaging head and node relative to the handle upon rotation of the drive shaft. A second vibration inducing element includes a second motor or submotor linked to an output shaft. A second eccentric cam located substantially within the node extends from the output shaft for primarily vibrating the node upon rotation of the drive shaft. Other vibration inducing elements can be provided to vibrate additional vibratory members. Separate controls coupled to each vibration inducing element allow for independent control of each motor and the vibration induced in each massaging member. In operation, a user can adjust the relative phases of the motors to provide a wide variety of massage sensations.
A massaging device having a very simple structure, which can be used directly or can be inserted in the back of massage chairs or the like comprises a post which supports, so that it can slide in a substantially vertical direction, a movable framework provided with massage wheels. Elements are provided for the translatory motion of the framework along the post to move the massage wheels in substantially vertical directions to perform a massaging action of the so-called xe2x80x9cstretchingxe2x80x9d type. The structural simplicity of the device allows to significantly contain its production costs.
While these massagers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a device that stimulates and provides chiropractic therapy to the neck and head area of the body. When in use the present invention allows for lateral and rotational movement of the head and neck muscles. Using a hand-held remote control, the doctor or patient utilizes a toggle stick to perform single directional movement of the head in a forward, backward, or side to side motion, or in a clockwise or counter clockwise rotational motion. The head cushion includes a vibration and heating element that is applied to the neck area that can be used in conjunction with the directional and rotational movement, or can be applied alone when the apparatus is stationary. The present invention cradles the head within a cushion that is adjustable vertically and laterally to optimize the positioning of the head and allow for comfort. The vibrating and heating element is isolated from the rest of the head cushion to eliminate transmission of vibrations or heat. The head cushion is supported by an adjustable tripod and controlled by an electric motor that provides motion to a spherical gudgeon and socket. In turn, the spherical gudgeon and socket allows for the lateral and rotational movement of the head cushion.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide therapeutic massage to the upper extremities and can be performed by one""s self.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide safe physical therapy to injured or stressed upper extremities.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means to tone and strengthen the muscles of the neck and immediate area of which.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide means to relieve the nerves of the neck and immediate area.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a massager that is simple and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means to adjust to various head and body shapes to comfortably utilize the present invention.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for hand held control of the movements of the apparatus by the doctor or patient during treatment.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a massager that is easy to store and transport.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.